utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Vladislav Kajdar
Vladislav Kajdar is a voicebank for the UTAU program. History In his real world he is part of camp tinsmiths "white fork", who escaped from the wasteland on war-torn world and beloved son of their "mother", Meredith. She taught him how to survive in such world and how to be useful to friends (and how to use their abilities, if situation requires it). In his dreams he is a dreamer of red part of Shado due to his alter-ego. He loathes such dreams when it appears, but only his alter-ego can bring him to raiders and Sabishii, his guide shadromancer. In other way he appears in green part of Shado, and spend all dream in Dareka's pub. He long time lived with raiders and helped them to create weapons to fight against ghouls. One dream he met here his girlfriend (Abby Paranoid), but she was attacked by ghoul and almost died. Vlad tried to save her without consul's help, 'cause he knew, that reviving as shedromancer will kill her in real world. But even if he sucseed with creating mechanical body for her, she fell in coma in real world and began to lose her memories in Shado. Also Vlad noticed that Abby made Sabishii very nervous, and finally he decided to end her suffering and switched offmechanisms of her mechanical body. But it was too late - Sabishii in despair was attacked by Abel and brought to Black Tower by Nikolas. This event killed all positive feelings in Vladislav, and he decided that he must win this his own war and save at least Sabishii. Now he does huge searching work in Shado. Concept Vlad is the man from postapocalyptic world. He likes science fiction and other books on the other worlds of the future (and collecting the rests of them is his hobbie). Well versed in the types of weapons. Also he's a good marksman, who is interested in military technology from the perspective of an engineer. (He's able to repair any machine in the field with the help of adhesive tape and praying to Omnissiah.) He doesn't like to talk about his the purposes and desires. He can be both leader and subordinate. He doesn't care about it. Balanced, able to think sensibly in any non-standard situations and improvise. Probably he has problems with the musculoskeletal system. Also, it is possible that some parts of the body are replaced by augmetica. * Item - green pilot’s glasses, bullet * Likes - science fiction books, warhammer 40k, weapons, smart girls * Dislikes - dreariness, betrayal Etymology * Vladislav - wielding glory. * Kajdar - ... Appearance * Hair color - hay * Headgear - none * Eye color - greyish blue * Earphones - none Relations * Meredith Kajdar - mother * Maynajo Karjalainen - friend * Maore Tai - friend * Abel Sabishii * Lithium - love, former girlfriend Voicebank distribution Voice details * Input - romaji encoded and romaji+hiragana aliased * System - Microsoft Windows Voice samples * Act 2 Aquila * Large demo: DEMO Additional information Terms of Use All the provisions below shall be applied to the voicebank, Vladislav Kajdar. * R-18 Content Allowed? Permission Not Required * Commercial Use of Voicebank Allowed? Permission Required * Commercial Use of Character Allowed? Permission Required * Do these terms apply to derivative characters/voices? Yes, but derivatives must be created with permission * Click here to view the full terms of use for this UTAU. Trivia * B-day - April 21 * Gallery Kajdar_boxart.jpg|Old concept VladislavKajdar.png|New concept Vlad_Boxart_by_Sabishi-i.png|Boxart External links Category:UTAU characters Category:Male vocals Category:Japanese vocals Category:Fractured hope co. Category:Bankon Jam Media UTAU Category:Active characters Category:Belarus voicebanks Category:2015 voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded voicebanks Category:Kana aliased voicebanks Category:Romaji aliased voicebanks Category:Triphonic voicebanks Category:Monolingual voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Voicebanks from Belarus